I've got you
by calyope
Summary: The day after the movie ends, Claire decides to go over to Owen's house. My take on their first time together, set at the end of Jurassic World 1


Hi there! This is my first Clowen piece, set after the first film – haven't seen the recent one yet but looking forward to. It's my take on their first time together and I have a thing for complicated relationships so expect sweet with a touch of annoying. I obviously not own the characters, I hope you enjoy and any review is welcome.

She was pretty bummed when he suggested they both go home and hear each other on the phone. Then again, going together either to her apartment or his bungalow would have been a little unpractical. Clearly they needed a lot of hot water, clean clothes and some rest. Still, she wished he had seemed a little more eager to stay with her no matter what. As eager as she was. Yet she said nothing, drove to her apartment, missed him terribly in the shower and went to bed replaying their kiss over and over again in her head. Claire kind of felt bad about it, after all the tragedy of the day, all those people dead, the park in ruins, the one thing she could not get out of her head was Owen.

The first thing she did in the morning was pick up her phone to check for messages. There were none. Her heart sank a little. What if in the aftermath of it all he felt she was not worth the trouble? Then why would he say they should stick together? Did he mean for the legal stuff that was bound to come? Then why would he kiss her? Claire was not used to rambling thoughts and insecurity. She decided to get some clear answers so after neatly packing a bag with everything from toothbrush to clean underwear, pijamas, house attire, running attire, shoes, slippers, toiletries and a fully charged laptop she got into her Mercedes, run the radio really loud so she could not feel her nerves building up and before she knew it she was parked in front of Owen's bungalow. Twenty minutes later she hadn't found the courage to get out of the car. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax and convince herself that this was the right thing to do – even in the unlikely version in which he somehow turned her away, at least she would know something for sure. "You can do this, Claire, you can do this Claire, you can do this Claire".

"You can do this, Claire." She heard him right outside the car door and opened her eyes to see him standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Shit!"

"So… were you planning on coming in or you are on a surveillance mission? Because if you are, I saw you right when you arrived, threw the drugs away and sent the hookers out the back door."

She looked angry.

"I'm kidding. There were not hookers. Or drugs. Come to think of it, I don't even have a back door."

He face didn't change and she motioned to start the car.

"Claire, what the hell?"

She let the window down.

"You could have called. Or texted me. Or sent me an e-mail."

He squinted at her.

"I tried. Your phone must be out of order."

"Oh… shit."

"What?"

"I blacklisted you."

"You what? Why?"

"After our first date, I … I'm sorry. What did you want to say to me?"

"What did you want to hear?"

"That you cared about how I am, I guess."

"Well, then it's better you didn't get the texts, they were in a much more PG 21 frame."

She blushed and could not stop a smile.

"So are you coming out of the car any time soon?"

"I'm not sure, you kind of got me worried with that PG 21 stuff, I don't know what I am getting myself into.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to bend you over the hood of your Mercedes."

Her cheeks flared and she looked away.

"Oh my God, you're actually not adverse to that idea!" he laughed.

"I am! I sooo am. Don't you even dare …"

"Ok. Will you please come inside for a cup of coffee, miss Claire?" he asked and did a little curtsy.

"Coffee sounds nice"

He opened the door for her and held out his hand to help her down. She smiled at his gesture but as he started to walk towards the bungalow she stopped.

"What now?" he asked

"Nothing, I … I just … I like to be prepared for … umm… anything so I brought some …"

Without a word he took the key from her hand, opened the trunk and taking the not so small travel suitcase started walking towards the front door.

"I have your car key and your underwear, I suggest you come with me." He said leaving the door open for her.

She entered and took in the room. It was a lot tidier than she had imagined and very cozy. She took the coffee he offered her without a word and sat down on the big couch in what she supposed was the living room.

"Put your feet up." He said.

"What?!"

"Stool." He replied simply pointing to that particular piece of furniture in front of her.

"Oh. No , thank you."

"So, you blacklisted me, huh?"

"That was a very bad date. It's probably why I didn't go on any other after that."

"Seriously?! THAT was the last date you were in? Wow! I suppose we can agree I have ruined you for other men."

"Owen! I apologized for blacklisting you. You could at least own up to your part of blame in how that went."

"You are right, I am sorry. I didn't react in a way that I am proud of."

"Thank you. And thank you for saving my nephews. And me."

"Thank you for saving me too."

"We worked pretty good together."

"We did." Owen sat next to her on the couch and handed her his phone.

She took it and looked at the screen. It was his outbox.

01.32 AM " _Can't really sleep, I keep seeing dinosaurs. And jungle. And you , lots of you. That's actually nice. I think I miss you."_

 _03.40 AM "Still can't sleep. I suppose you can. Hope you are dreaming of me. Also hope that this is not too forward. "_

 _8.03 AM "Mornin'. Look, if you are punishing me for our disastrous first date – ouch. If you are trying to ditch me and I am in stalker mode here just say so and I'll stop._

She looked at him with the cutest smile.

"I didn't sleep great either so, sorry, no dreaming of you. Did obsess a little over why you are not saying anything so you are definitely not too forward. And you're safe on the stalker thing too, I'm the one sitting in my car outside the house."

"All right then." He smiled and took a sip of coffee.

She bit her lower lip, took in a deep breath and said in really low voice:

"I'm a little disappointed about the PG 13 content though."

Putting his mug down he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, soft at first. Then she decided she wanted more so she scooched to be closer to him but in the process spilled most of her coffee over both of them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you did this on purpose so we'd have a reason to get out of our clothes." He whispered against her lips.

"I have spent so much time covered in manure, I have no problem being soaked right now."

"Ok. Let's see what other parts of you we can drench."

"Owen!"

"You asked for it."

"No I didn't."

"Really?" he asked looking at her. "Are you going 'stiff miss corporate' on me?"

She lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Hmm…Shy Claire. Hi! I don't think we've met."

"I'm no shy. I just haven't been in this situation in a very long time."

"Yeah, I figured that when you said ours was the last date you ever went on. And we didn't get very far on that so…"

"We didn't get anywhere on that date."

"I know, I was there. Why do you feel the need to set the record straight?"

"I don't know. You were kind of implying that you may have gotten … never mind. And just because I didn't date anymore does not mean I did not have the occasional… thing."

"What, like a booty call?"

"Why not?"

"Because you are a workaholic on an island. If that had happened it would have definitely made it to the company bulletin board."

"Will this make it there?"

"Unless I move your car to a more hidden location, probably."

"I don't care if people know."

"Ok. Do you want to change out of this dress?"

"Yes, I do." She said and took in a deep breath.

"Your stuff is in the bedroom, straight ahead and to the right."

"Thank you." She got up from the couch and started to walk to the location he indicated. Just before she made it around the corner she turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, I won't follow you or peek."

"Why not?" she asked and then immediately placed her hand over her mouth.

"That's why. I'm not sure you know what you want just yet."

"I always know what I want."

"Fine. Do you want me to follow you?"

She took a moment to think about it.

"No."

"And the whole point of this conversation was…?"

"I don't know, Owen. It seems the most natural thing to do with you is argue."

"That might prove productive. Now go change."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He growled in frustration and she disappeared into the bedroom. Her small suitcase held some very reasonable outfits and one particular outrageous one given to her by Karen a few Christmases before. It was a white satin night dress, ridiculously short and very revealing at the top. When she got it, Claire thought she would never, in a million years be caught dead into something like that. When she packed in the morning, she still thought the chances of actually putting it on were slim. Now she was holding it up, imagining the look in Owen's face if she went back dressed like that. It would so be worth it. No more jokes about her being shy or unsure. Even if she really was both. She resolved she would undress to impress and got out of her blue, knee-long dress. She slipped the seductive attire and took a look at herself in the window. There was no way she could do that. Naked she would have looked less kinky than with this on.

"You ok in there?" she heard him ask and panicked. She pulled the tiny piece of clothing over her head but she was in such a hurry that in got stuck over her face and as she was trying to get to the suitcase, tripped on the edge of the bed and fell on the floor. Of course he ran over to see what had happened.

"Please go away" she said, still sort of blinded on the floor. "I'm fine. And if you make even the tiniest comment about this, I'm leaving."

He vacated the room and she sat up, pun on a T-shirt and some shorts and sat on the bed to catch her breath and get her thoughts together.

"I'm sorry." She said while joining him back on the couch.

"Ok." He responded clearly upset.

She motioned to kiss him and even though he did kiss her back, something was off.

"What?!" she stopped clearly frustrated.

"Are you scolding me now?"

"No. I don't know what I am doing here and you are not really helping."

"Do you want my help? Because if I make the wrong comment you threaten to leave. But you get upset when you think I didn't text you. And if I talk dirty, it's bad even though you started it."

"You don't have to call me on everything."

"Yes, I do."

She sighed.

"Claire, I like you. I like like you and I want this to work. So if you just want to make out on the couch for now that's fine, I'm a patient guy. "

She put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear: "I like like you too. Now get off your high horse and make love to me. Right here, on the floor, in the bedroom, I don't really care that much about location."

"Bossy Claire. I know you. You got it."

His right hand cupped her face as he kissed her while his left hand started to gently caress her back. She pulled herself closer to him and they were now both crowded on the edge of the couch not in the most comfortable position. He went on kissing her there for a couple of minutes, then got up, picked her up as well and made his way towards the bedroom.

"Going classic, huh?" she teased

" I was going to but if you still have your mind set on the hood of the car, I'll indulge you."

"Bed's good."

"Oh, baby, you have no idea." He says before putting her down and taking his t-shirt off.

She looks at him intently thinking to herself that he is even handsomer than he was in her phantasies of the other night. He watches her watch him with a smile on his face.

"I should take my top off too, shouldn't I?" she asks getting up on her elbows.

"It's not really tit for tat but it would be nice of you to show me a little skin."

"I don't know… I'm feeling a little shy. Maybe if you showed me some more…"

"You got it babe." He says and in one swift move he pulls down his pants and boxers and steps out of them before taking one step back and raising his arms to his sides as if he is presenting something.

Claire just stares open mouthed. She had never wanted somebody as bad as she wants the man currently standing stark naked before her. She gets on her knees and removes her shirt then struggles a little to get her shorts off. She is wearing white, lacy bra and panties that reassure Owen that this is indeed what she wanted and planned for.

"Wow." He exclaims truthfully.

"Thank you. You look really … umm … great too." She stammers and he is clearly amused.

"So will you be joining me in bed or… " she starts. He realizes she is self conscious about taking everything off so he climbs in front of her on his knees and places his lips on hers. His skin feels wonderful against hers, he's an amazing kisser and as his hand goes to her back and pops her bra open in no time she feels a little jealous at the thought of how he got so skilled at his. He gently peels her bra down her arms without breaking contact then softly asks:

"May I look?"

She pulls away to expose her bare breasts ho him. She has quite the rack for such a skinny girl and as he takes the plump spheres in his hands she gasps.

"Don't worry, I got this." He says.

"That's pretty obvious."

"Not starting this with you babe." He looks right into her eyes and even though she feels like retorting she knows it's not the time. Nor does he deserve it.

Owen lays her on her back and starts dropping kisses from her neck to her budding bosom and then lower still to her stomach and abdomen. His hands make it to her panties and as they start pulling them down she lifts herself up to ease the process.

"You may look at that too." She says but even though he's clearly looking at her face, she avoids eye contact.

"I was actually going to ask for permission to taste."

She freezes first. Then she gets up, finding support on her elbows and looks at him. His face gives no indication that he is kidding. Their previous make-out session leads her to believe he could really do some cool stuff down there and the though brings extra moisture to what already was a rather swampy spot. She winces. Owen decides not to waste time waiting for her answer and starts kissing her thigh, getting closer and closer to where he wants to roam. She is very stiff and keeps her legs almost glued to each other.

"Babe, if you are uncomfortable giving me a verbal 'yey or ney' to this, either open for me or give me something else to do with my mouth."

She takes a few seconds before throwing herself on her back and parting her legs not enough to give him full access but sufficient for him to know she is game. Although visibly nervous about this.

"That's my girl." He whispers delighted and snakes his arms under and around her thighs, spreading them wide apart and bringing her pink moist flesh right in his line of vision.

For a moment she is mortified, then he starts eating her and he seems so natural and casual about it that she decides to let go. Up to the moment when she starts feeling that this is going way beyond foreplay and he is determined to get her to come in this way. Before she can protest, his thumb joins his tongue and somehow feels suddenly unable to formulate any though or sentence as she spasms in spite of trying to stay fully anchored to the sheets. The only thing that she slightly manages to control is the amount of noise that comes out of her mouth but she is trying so hard to keep quiet that it almost sounds as if somebody were at the same time attacking her and holding their hand over her mouth.

Owen only stops when she goes completely still and quiet. He raises himself on top of her, balancing his weight on his arms. She feels his hardness against her and shivers a little at the thought of what's to come. Then he rolls off her and she feels all of a sudden cold an confused.

"Owen?" she is a lot more out of breath then she thought.

"I have to go get a condom from the bathroom."

"No need." Claire says before turning on the stomach and hanging down the side of the bed to pick up her shorts. The sight of her well-toned butt makes him want to take her right there, like that, condom or not. He refrains though and as she sits up holding the silver foiled protection he gets yet another confirmation that she came to him on a mission.

"Go right ahead" he says and as she registers that he wants her to put in on him, she panics a little. Still, she begins her task methodically, placing it and rolling it so slowly that her fingers almost don't touch him. She looks at him once she's done and he kisses her hand. She takes in a deep breath and looks away. It's obvious to him that she is nervous so he lays down on his side and opens his arms to her. She follows suit, still a little unsure about what he is doing. He draws her as close to him as he can so that her back is plastered to her abdomen before he brings his hand between her legs. Claire's body is undoubtedly ready for this.

"I've got you." He whispers before pushing a little inside her. She brings her hand back to his hip and he takes that as his cue to wait for a bit. She moves a little to adjust and tries to push herself against him but the angle is not right for that and the only result is that she loses even the little contact he had made.

"Let me this time, please" he says while giving it a second go, this time a little deeper.

"Oh baby!" she gasps and he can't help but smile against her neck.

He starts to move rhythmically, a little deeper each time until he feels her completely relaxed against him. Then he brings his hand around, spreads her legs enough to reach her clit and begins the pounding. She tenses again, trying to take control of the sensations running through her but as he becomes louder she resolves it's all right to lose it and orgasms without refraining, moaning into the pillows. When she collects herself she decides that even in this stance, she can still participate in getting him to come. She removes his hand from where it's rubbing and brings it ho her left breast , then her own hand goes down there to squeeze his cock as it is ramming into her. She feels the hot seed rush and realizing he is close she throws her head back and wants to say something dirty but all that comes out is :

"Yes, Owen, fu.. do that … thing…"

He groans as he finishes and immediately starts laughing uncontrollably. She can't help but join him and they just go at it until they almost run out of breath.

"What exactly were you trying to say?" Owen asks as he stands up to get rid of the protection.

"I was going for 'Yes, Owen, fuck me." She sais and hides her head in the pillows.

"Give me like half an hour and I will." He winks at her and then jumps back on the bed.


End file.
